New cars in dubai
Buy Electric Cars Online In Dubai, Get Discount Dubai Electricity and Water Authority (DEWA) customers can now avail discounts on electric cars and solar panels through the utility's newly launched online store on its smart app, a senior official said. In collaboration with a number of public and private companies, the utility earlier launched a DEWA Store on its smart app to provide exclusive offers and discounts to customers on different services. Speaking to Khaleej Times, Mohammad Bin Sulaiman, Chief Digital Solutions Officer at DEWA, said interested buyers will be able to purchase electric cars on discounted rates, and grab a good insurance deal and installment plan through the online store. New cars in Dubai DEWA is signing agreements with car dealers, insurance companies and banks to provide offers that cover electric vehicles. So far, AW Rostamani Group that provides Renault Zoe and Al Ghandi Auto, the official Chevrolet dealer that provides the Bolt EV are on board to offer discounted e-cars. Agreements with BMW and Toyota are still underway to offer discounts on e-car purchases. The utility is also signing partnerships with banks like Emirates NBD to provide finance plans for residents interested in installing solar panels on their rooftops. "These partnerships go with DEWA's objective to promote sustainable life and encourage residents to go green," said Bin Sulaiman. In its first phase, DEWA Store offers include discounts on telecommunications packages, bank services, insurance, smart-home systems, maintenance companies, consultants, and logistics companies. Bin Sulaiman noted that the key was to sign agreements with companies that provide related services to DEWA to ensure customer happiness. Changing houses became easier The app also features discounts from logistics, furniture transporting and telecommunication companies for residents willing to move into new houses. "Shifting into a new apartment is already difficult. As a utility, we don't only provide water and electricity services, but also a platform to connect our subscribers with companies that can help them move furniture for good prices and telecommunication services to offer packages for new internet connection and landline," said Bin Sulaiman. "Once customers activate electricity and water, they can choose a company and redeem offers on furniture moving and telecommunication services." So far, 20 companies are offering discounts on up to 40 different services on the platform. Bin Sulaiman said about seven of 10 customers who visit the platform redeem offers provided. Bin Sulaiman noted, "The bridging platform is free for both companies and customers to use. The store aims to achieve customer happiness and encourage adoption of smart services." DEWA subscribers will soon get offers on energy-saving home appliances and LED lights. The app's next phase will be open to wider range of companies, with services unrelated to DEWA. "In the future, customers will not have to visit DEWA headquarters, they will attain all services through our app," he said, noting that smart services will save DEWA front-line employees and reduce number of visitors. DEWA has so far recorded a smart adoption rate of over 90 per cent of its transactions. Bin Sulaiman noted that DEWA Store was developed after studying the opinions and feedback of its customers, partners, and society members. DEWA's smart app supports major platforms such as iOS and Android. Customer happiness centers in malls Over the last two years, DEWA has been launching smart centers to educate customers on adopting smart services. Three centers in Ibn Battuta Mall, Dubai Festival City and Dragon Mart offer smart self-service booths to help customers complete transactions easily. These include Rammas, the virtual employee that uses Artificial Intelligence (AI) to answer queries, the Tayseer smart bill payment platform, live chat and the Future Services section to get design and develop Dewa's future services. Services also available through Etisalat payment machines, Emirates NBD cheque deposit machines, and the smart and electronic services provided by the banks. The utility's aim is to integrate with other government organisations to provide innovative services that reduce steps needed to complete their transactions. These include Ejari service, which enables customers to get electricity and water services as soon as they attest their rental contracts at any of the 800 real estate offices approved by Dubai Land Department, without having to visit Dewa's customer happiness centres.